tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Busy Night at the Rollout
Log Title: Busy Night at the Rollout Characters: Blockade, Dust Devil, Encore, Inferno, Pulver, Soundwave, Harbinger, Blaster Location: The Rollout Bar Date: January 4, 2019 TP: Non-TP Summary: Soundwave buys drinks at the Rollout, and a crowd shows up to drink them. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Blockade '''Log session starting at 20:21:29 on Friday, 4 January 2019.' Encore climbs up from the cellar after changing a keg, picking up an empty energon cube and beginning to polish it. Okay they can be printed on request, but what kind of bar is it when the bartender's not behind the bar, polishing glasses. Encore whistles 'god gave rock and roll to you' as he polishes and lines up fresh cubes of various sizes on racks above and behind the bar Soundwave comes into the bar alone. Its a bit different then the last time. This time hes walking on his own accord, unafraid and sure of his place in the Empire and all. He heads to the bar and puts a credstick on the table. "Drinks are on me tonight." he says. Encore looks at the chit and then nods "A'reet." He says, cheerfully. "What'll it be for yourself?" He says happily, reaching for the size of cube he guesses will be right fot the drink Blockade ducks into The Rollout. Somebody mentioned drinks were paid, and he appears like magic. A large, red Autobot steps in behind Blockade, but not -that- large, red Autobot. Soundwave is at the bar where he just came to sit down and announced he's buying for everyone tonight and placed a credstick on the table. "I do not drink often. What would you suggest?" he asks. Encore looks thoughtful "Something that doesnae hit like a train, then." He says. "A sippin' liquor, perhaps with a less refined energon on the side to clean the palette." He suggests. "Or there's the ever popular mixer, I got the idea from th' humans' A low-refined energon blend, effervescent, with a slug of harder liquor mixed in, - akin tae a whiskey and coke." Soundwave nods "That seems appropriate. This is your field of expertise." he says, watching Encore do his masterwork. Encore nods "Well, which one? First or second?" Soundwave pauses. "Ah, the first then. Perhaps the second later, depending." Blockade looks around and hehs. "Nice crowd tonight." He walks over to the bar and finds a stool big enough for his bulk. Encore nods happily and pours Soundwave's drink - one which glows a pale blue-green. He sets it down and then pours a longer cube of classic, magenta energon next to it. He looks to Blockade "Aye it's nae bad. What'll it be?" Blockade grins and leans on the bar. "Well, if the commander's payin'.. ya got anything excitin' for me?" Inferno saunters up to the bar and sits down on one of the stools and waits for one of the bartenders to come close enough to order. Encore looks thoughtful, looking at Blockade a moment. "A'reet..." He says, climbing down into the cellar. "Cover it, if y'would lass!" He says. Pulver looks up from where she's been helping out on this busy night. She nods with a grunt, and moves to the center of the bar, taking orders and pouring drinks with not even a tenth of Encore's personality. Inferno lifts a hand to get Pulver, or Encore's attention. "A Noxious Pit over here; when you get a moment." Pulver nods and starts making Inferno's drink. She doesn't hurry or dawdle, simply taking the time to make the drink and then handing it over in silence. Soundwave tenses. The bar is getting pretty crowded and he quiets down a bit. Perhaps he is listening to who is all there and feeling out their emotions tonight for a moment. He takes the drink given to him and give s a grateful nod to the bartenders on duty. He then opens his mask just enough to take a sip but not enough to remove it. Definitely a sipping, not a getting drunk kinda type. Encore returns up to the bar itself wearing silvered blacksmiths' coveralls and a welder's mask, carrying a small, glowing evil red-coloured cube with a pair of tongs, setting the drink down in front of Blockade. Okay it's a bit more than the drink /really/ needs, but he did have to put it down on a mat to prevent it eating into the bar. Blockade ooohs at the display, suitably impressed, then lifts the drink delicately in his large fingers, just barely touching the sides. He admires it a moment longer before giving it a sip. Even Pulver stops what she's doing and watches Blockade attempt his drink. Encore stops Blockade for one second as he goes to lift a drink, dropping a little crystalline olive -like fruit into the drink, where it promptly dissolves. "Now it's ready." He says, happily, pulling off his mask and apron. And Blockade actually puts what looks like a very toxic and dangerous thing in his mouth. Soundwave gives him a thumbs up and takes another slow sip of his not as powerful drink. Blockade bravely sips at the drink, pausing only to let out a small belch as the toxic substance cleans some of the build-up out of his systems. He's got a clear smile on his face and a warm feeling in his innards. Encore watches Blockade, giving a nod at that smile. "I'm glad yae approve." He says, chuckling "I'll warn yez, though, tha' one's a bit like a stupid donkey. Kicks slow, but hard. Blockade hehs. "It's a good match for me, then, eh?" Encore tries to think of a way he can answer this without insulting Blockade, before settling for "Your words, nae mine, laddie." He laughs. Inferno retrieves his drink from Pulver and salutes Blockade. "Enjoy it." Dust Devil wanders into the bar. He's carrying his pack as usual and he looks around to see which of the bartenders is on duty. He needs to give his package over. Seeing that they're busy, He jumps up onto his favorite bar-stool in the corner to see just what's going on. Soundwave nods to Dust Devil. "Welcome to the party." He says. "I'm buying tonight so everyone enjoy." He has two drinks before him and is casually sipping one, watching the crowd with a casual glance. Pulver notes Dust Devil's entrance, and while most of the bar focused on whether or not Blockade will play 'One drink, two drink, three drink, floor,' she heads over to retrieve Dust Devil's parcel. Encore waves to Dust Devil and mixes him up his usual engex-with-fizzy-energon-mixer, sliding it down the bar to Dust Devil. This is the kind of attention Blockade enjoys- a crowd and a really scary drink. Having gone through half of it so far, the big mech decides to finish the rest. He sets the empty cube down on the bar. "Damn, that's good!" Dust Devil smiles at Soundwave when his attention is grabbed. "I'm pretty sure my bar-tab is good fer lifetime drinks almost." He offers over the pack. "I'm still missin two of the sources...there was a big critter guardin the path ta the one and the other one I couldn't bridge the gap yet. I'll work on gettin those samples soon." He smiles at Pulver and then waves to Encore when the drink comes his way. He looks at the drink and takes a very small sip. A smile appears on his face. "Nice!" Encore nods as he listens to Dust Devil "Still, you've done good." He takes the package from Pulver and flips it open to look "Och." He says, showing her the contents. It's lots of little sample vials of natural energon. "He's even annotated them." Pulver looks over and grunts. She's not as interested in the experimental aspect of Encore's brewery... she's content to serve whatever's on tap and mix whatever drinks are on the night's menu. Soundwave seems interested "Running some missions for the bar, I take it? Considering what happened here, I probably owe the bar a few myself." Blockade leans on the bar, still cheerfully appreciating the drink. "It's got a nice burn to it, not like some of the stuff I've had out on campaign. There was the time on siege when Shockstop decided to try distilling his own. None of us asked where he got the raw energon, but we probably should have. I don't think Dirtrake ever really recovered." Encore listens, shaking his head with a soft chuckle. "I'll take yer word fae tha.” Dust Devil smirks, "The energon springs have been running through different areas. They all have different flavors and some are good fer drinks. But some might be better fer other things like medical grade or some might not be drinkable at all. So I've been helpin Catalog 'em." Encore nods "He's a clever lad." He agrees, with a smile. He sniffs, sipping from his own drink. Soundwave nods "Ahh, excellent." he says a bit distantly, as if hes in thought. "If you require assistance, let me know." Encore smiles "If you ken any good springs wit' interesting flavours, let me ken, aye?" He says GAME: Blockade PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Immense difficulty. Blockade is telling a random patron the exact flavor of the horrible concoction he's reminiscing about when he pauses and purses his lips for a moment, giving his head a shake. "Whew.. the bartender wasn't kidding about the kick! That took a few kliks." Encore chuckles at Blockade's reaction. "You got some constitution." He comments, with a chuckle. "I should go check on the distillery, I've got some new batches on th' way." Dust Devil shrugs, "You can always check out the springs where yer bases are at. The springs are everywhere. I'm not wantin ta be shot fer tryin ta check places where the cons are." Soundwave nods "If we do not require the resources and you do I can help supply them." After some consideration, Blockade decides he's still good and orders another drink. "Just a Warm Silence, though. Don't need another big kicker like that just yet." Pulver actually gives another small smile as she pours Blockade another drink. <> Harbinger says, "Sluggy! You need to come to Tarn soon! I need to size your saddle properly! We ready for WAARR! And stuff." Soundwave nods "Smart Mech." he says. He half finishes his first drink and starts on the second, a palate cleanser as it were. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "define: war in this instance." <> Harbinger says, "We ride forth to break the enemy Tapes! Except Scales.. Scales gives me goodies." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Very well. Continue." <> Harbinger says, ".... Sluggy's asleep, isn't he?" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "He might very well be. I will relay the message when he awakens." Broadband Blaster says, "Hey all, what's happening? Your friendly neighborhood Blaster with a special announcement: Decepticons drool. And I'm looking at you, Soundwave." Broadband Harbinger says, "That's not true! Well.. when he's awake. And that was just one time! I think.. Maybe." Broadband Soundwave says, "As the humans say. We learned it from watching you. Glad to see you have rejoined us." Broadband Blaster says, "Soundwave, I have a very special song just for you: https://youtu.be/QNCM8IjtQ-o" Broadband Soundwave says, "back at you https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8ekz_CSBVg" <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "It is good to see you active again, Blaster." Broadband Blaster sarcastically, "Love you too, Soundwave." Broadband Soundwave says, "As much as always, Blaster." Broadband Soundwave says, "in the words of Ugly Kid Joe https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZjaSD-cXcA" Soundwave takes a long, hard drink. "You know something. Im not letting him get to me tonight." Pulver nods with a grunt audible to only Soundwave. "Don't let the bastards grind you down," she mutters in pre-war Cybertronian -- Tarn dialect. Soundwave turns his head to Pulver. "Now theres something I haven't heard in aeons." he says, letting his original pre-war Cybertronian Kaon dialect show. Blockade rubs his helmet at the unfamiliar phrasing. He's practically a young pup, built specifically for the war, and hasn't had a lot of exposure to the pre-war culture. Pulver's slight smile grows -- almost, but not quite, approaching the vicinity of a grin. << Not much of us still around, >> she mutters in the ancient dialect, still so low that only Soundwave can hear. << Have to respect those that keep fightin', even now. >> Soundwave nods << As long as there are functionists and Primes and those that follow them, there will be Decepticons. I take it you were once one of ours? >> he asks, looking Pulver over with a sudden interest. Blockade shrugs and goes back to telling one of the other patrons about the time a couple of mechs he knew got caught up in a prank war and nearly killed each other. Pulver looks down at her massive, scarred hands. << Autobots... Decepticons... it was a long time ago, >> she whispers. << I've left that behind. I just tend bar now. Let others fight it out. >> Soundwave nods << Understandable. We fight so others don't have to. >> he says. He then switches back to modern cybertronian "Perhaps we shoudl speak so everyone can understand us." Pulver grunts and shrugs. That's probably most of her wordcount for the new anno-cycle. Soundwave goes back to his drink. "Still too sober to go full on ancient venacular though." he chuckles. Pulver smirks slighty, and steps away, going back to cleaning glasses and serving drinks. Log session ending at 00:38:19 on Saturday, 5 January 2019.